


Rain

by jccreates



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Immortality, Mild Language, Romance, Romantic Fluff, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jccreates/pseuds/jccreates





	Rain

“It’s going to rain.” Adrian said, looking up at the cloudy night sky.

“No it’s not,” Liana scoffed in return, “Don’t be so pessimistic.” They had spent the last few nights either working late at the office or at his place, so she had insisted they go for a nice long walk in Central Park to spend some time away from his building “for once”.

“I’m not being pessimistic, I just know it’s going to rain.”

“What, is that some little known vampire power? Enhanced meteorology?”

Adrian let out a chuckle. “Yes, it is. In fact, I put this skill to good use in the seventies working as a local news weather forecaster.”

Her eyes widened for a moment before a smirk creeped across her face. “You’re fucking with me.”

He returned her smirk as he took her arm in his own while they strolled. “That I am.“

“Well, smartass, I know it’s  _not_  going to rain due to my own special power. It’s called luck. I didn’t grab umbrellas, so that means we won’t need them.” Liana said with a confident shrug. As soon as her shoulders returned to their proper place, Adrian felt the first drop against his skin. Then another. Then another. He glanced over at her, trying to force the corners of his mouth down.

“Don’t even.” She threatened, fighting back her own smile as the rain started coming down harder.

Adrian grabbed her hand to bring her under the cover of the nearby trees, but she turned back at the last moment, running into the grass with her arms spread wide and her head thrown back.

In all his years on this planet, he had never met anyone quite like Liana. She was bold, witty, swore like a sailor, and made him laugh harder and more often than he ever had.

“What, is Mr. Thousand-Dollar-Suit afraid to get his clothes wet?”

“That’s Mr. Three-Thousand-Dollar-Suit, to be more accurate.”

“Well, shit! That’s like three months rent! But my twenty dollar dress? It was made for this!” She yelled, spinning around in circles, laughter ringing out over the sound of the rain thudding against the ground. Adrian found himself grinning uncontrollably as he watched her.

While he considered himself lucky that she was so accepting of him and his world, constant worry bubbles beneath the surface.  _What if something happens to her because of me? Because of what I am?_

“Come on, Adrian!” Liana called over, shaking him from his thoughts, “It’s not like it’s holy water!” He let out another laugh and ran out into the downpour.

“You know that’s just a myth, right?” He asked, taking her in his arms. She flashed him that lopsided smile that he adored.

“Shut up and kiss me already.” Adrian cupped her wet face in his hands and obliged.

_I’ve lost so many people,_  he thought, not even feeling the rain with her lips pressed to his,  _I won’t lose you too._


End file.
